Whatever it Takes
by MoodyRuby227
Summary: ...whatever it takes, to turn this around..." Sabrina is 16 and watching Daphne receive her first kiss, realizes she needs Puck and wants to go back home. Whatever it takes.
1. Convincing

Watching Daphne, her first kiss, through the window of the Golden Egg. I remember mine. Puck…

His lips so soft, his tongue darting against my lips and his smell. His warm, intoxicating smell and the want in his eyes, making them a raging sea in a storm. I left that? I can't believe I'm so stupid. I want to go back. I want him to hold me in his arms, kiss me…

Daphne comes back in, smiling like a goofball, her thoughts elsewhere. "Love?" I ask. She looks at me and asks the waitress for a large glass of milk, and I know we'll be there for at least another three hours talking and eating good food, on behalf of Mustardseed, our friend.

"Warm, soft, tasted like berries. Mmmm." she sipped her milk through a straw, she says it makes it taste better, but I wanted a root beer, so I ordered that and some ice cream for us.

"Dad's going to kill us, for loving Everafters." she smiled, her eyes bright.

"Good." she murmured.

"So The Boy Who Cried Wolf is really that special to you?" I asked my baby sister.

"Yeah." she sighed.

I sipped at my root beer, the bubbliest in all New York City and thought.

"I'd like to go back, but if you want to stay with him…"

"He wants to help us, you said it yourself, we are going to need all the help we can get when the Scarlet Hand attacks back home." she attacked her cotton candy ice cream like it was going to disappear before she inhaled it.

"You think he'll come with if you asked him?" I was surprised, usually an Everafter tries to run away from Ferryport Landing, not run to it.

"Yes. Here he is right now. I asked him to pack up, knowing our kiss would trigger in your brain and make you realize how stupid it was to leave your fairy boy." she smiled at Johnny (that's his name before he gained his title and no he wasn't eaten.. Duh) and he sat down, ordering some Chinese dish for them to share.

I sat and thought long and hard while they talked the night away. Momma Bear came over to me with some gravy covered noodles and a smile. "What's got you in a twist honey?" she laughed, thinking of honey braided pretzel twists.

"A boy." I said, scooping up a few noodles and chewing them thoughtfully.

"This boy wouldn't happen to be a mischievous fairy back home, now would he?" she sat down.

"Yeah. As I watched Daphne and … kiss. I dunno. I guess I remembered our kiss and now I really wanna go back to him, no matter what it takes."

"Well, our little Grimms, in love. Hmph. When I saw how much you cared for that boy, I said to myself 'she is gonna leave him and realize she's in love and go back to him'. I have an eye for that sorta thing. Your sister seems smitten." she looked pointedly at Daphne gabbing Johnny's ear off with our story.

"I'm proud of her. She took a liking to Johnny right away. I guess I will tell Mustardseed we want to go home. And I don't mean back to our parents." I smiled for the first time in four years.

See, mom and dad took us right away. Snatched us from our beds and placed us back in NYC, school, a normal life. Or so he thought. Daph and I would sneak out when we're feeling lonely and come here. Talk with Everafters, see what's going on… and Daphne started dating Johnny, while I interrogated Mustardseed on what Puck was like before I met him, when they were little.

I got up and tapped Daphne's shoulder. She looked at me and knew instantly by my smile… "We're going home!" she cheered and stood, hugging me.

"Come here Johnny, you are part of this." I held my arm out and he completed our little hug.

The Everafters cheered and Mustarseed came out of the back room. "Ready to go back?" he smiled at me, resting a hand on my arm.

"Yeah." I smiled and looked around me. I was surrounded by the best family anyone could offer, but some pieces were missing and I was ready to put them back into place, whatever it takes.


	2. In the Car

I settled into the back seat of the small limo with my sisters, Johnny and Mustardseed. One of the guards from the Apple was in the front passenger seat and Mustardseed's right hand man, Goliath, drove.

"Why don't you sleep, Daph, I'll wake you when we're there." Daphne smiled and lied down, resting her head in Johnny's lap. So They were both sleeping soundly, wrapped up in each other.

"You know I can only take you to the limits." Mustardseed said.

"Yes, I know. But we have magic and small weapons, if the need arises. And Granny's house isn't that far from our drop point." I settled into the soft leather and kicked off my shoes, crossing my legs and turning the radio on, music played softly through the speakers.

"You have weapons concealed on you?"

"Your brother taught me well." I smiled and he laughed.

"Yeah, all that fighting, training you to protect yourself. In case he's not around."

"What? He'll always be around."

"He hasn't been the past four years, and you know I had someone guarding you two the whole time."

"Yeah, but I tried to make it seem like I was the one keeping us safe, for Daphne's sake." I stroked my sister's hair as she mumbled. "That's MY lasagna." Mustardseed and I chuckled softly.

"Soon, it'll be you and my brother looking like that."

I blushed. "That's what I hope for. I hate to admit it, but I do love him and the first thing I'll do when I see him is thank him for that kiss." we laughed as one of my favorite songs came on: "Whatever it Takes" by Lifehouse. The singer is so handsome. I swayed to the music and sang along softly.

_A strangled smile fell from your face,_

_It kills me that I hurt you this way._

_The worst part is that I didn't even know._

_Now there's a million reasons for you to go…_

_But if you can find a reason to stay._

_I'll do whatever it takes,_

_To turn this around._

_I know what's at stake,_

_I know that I've let you down._

_And if you give me a chance,_

_Believe it, I can change._

_I'll keep us together…_

_Whatever it takes._

_She said, "Now if you're gonna make this work…_

_You gotta let me inside, een though it hurts." _

_Don't hide the broken parts that I need to see._

_She said, "Like it or not, it's the way it's gotta be,_

_You gotta love yourself if you can ever love me."_

_I'll do whatever it takes,_

_To turn this around._

_I know what's at stake,_

_I know that I've let you down._

_And if you give me a chance,_

_Give me a break._

_I'll keep us together,_

_I know you deserve much better._

_Remember the time I told you, the way that I felt._

_And that I'd be lost without you, and never find myself._

_Let's hold each other above everything else._

_And start over, let's start over._

_I'll do whatever it takes,_

_To turn this around._

_I know what's at stake,_

_I know that I've let you down._

_And if you give me a chance,_

_Believe it, I can change._

_I'll keep us together…_

_Whatever it takes._

"Puck loves that song. That was beautiful, Sabrina." Mustardseed said in awe.

"No it wasn't, I just sang along because it's hard not to." I blushed at the thought of singing in front of someone.

"It was really good, you should keep singing, whenever you want."

"Well, see the thing is, I used to sing all the time, before mom and dad were taken. Now I just don't. Daphne would be so proud if she heard me sing again. It just hurts to much." I explained, looking at my hands.

"People sing because it hurts. When they're angry, sad, happy, or just because they love to. You should too." he said.

"Well, maybe. If this goes well. Maybe." and we rode on with music playing softly as the sun came up.


	3. Finally Home

**Your reviews make me SOOOOOO happy.**

"Daphne wake up." I shook my sister. And in turn, she shook Johnny. We looked out the windows. "We've arrived." I said.

"Oh boy! We're going home!" Daphne laughed and hugged Johnny.

"This is where I say goodbye. Tell my brother all is well. Alright?" Mustarseed looked at me with concern.

"Yeah, thank you." I hugged him.

"No problem. Of you go." he pushed me into the barrier. I held my hand out for my sister and she drug Johnny along behind her.

Xx-xX

We must have walked for two hours before we saw someone. It was Snow.

"Hi girls! Oh, I am so happy to see you!" she hugged us. "Oh, and who is this?" she asked, gesturing to Johnny.

Daphne giggled and told the beauty, "The Boy Who Cried Wolf, Johnny, and my boyfriend." Johnny blushed and shook Snow's hand.

"Nice to meet you, you really are as beautiful as Daphne said you are."

"Thank you, sweetie." Snow smiled. "Where are you headed?" she turned to me.

"Home." I smiled.

"To Relda's then?" she smiled knowingly.

"Yes, care to join us?" I asked.

"Sure, I would love to visit the family. You know your uncle and Briar married while you were away."

"WHAT!?!" Daphne exclaimed, letting go of Johnny and pulling alongside Snow. "I was gonna be their flower girl!" she complained.

Snow laughed a pretty tingling laugh. "I knew you would say that, so I promise to you when Billy and I marry, you can be our flower girl." Snow told her, showing her the diamond on her finger.

"No!" Daphne looked up at her. Snow nodded. "EEEEEEEEEE! I am so happy!" Daphne laughed, she took my hand and Snow's hand and we danced in a circle around Johnny as we walked along.

"Daphne, calm down, you're going to have a heart attack!" Johnny laughed at his girlfriend.

"Oh bother! Be quiet and hug me." Daphne drew Johnny close to her and hugged him. Snow and I winked at each other and walked a but ahead of the two so they could gab in private.

"Um, so… uh, how's-" I started, blushing.

"Puck?" Snow asked, smiling. I nodded, my face on fire. "Extremely angry."

"Oh, boy." I said.

"Not at you, at your father. He knows your mother didn't approve of what Henry did."

"Oh, and how did it all make him feel, other than angry?" Jeez I sounded like a psychologist.

"Sad, lonely, abandoned. But he hasn't completely given up hope, just smashed a lot of things in that room of his."

"He threw a tantrum." I stated. She nodded gravely.

"His room has taken the form of a normal boy's room, with the exception of being able to walk out some glass doors to a beach and ocean."

"Wow, really?" I said, thinking of how much I would love to dive into the ocean and swim to the sand bar, to do cartwheels all down it.

"Mmmhmm." she nodded.

We walked for a few more hours.

Xx-xX

"Here we are." Daphne, Snow and I said all together.

The four of us made our way to the door as it flung open. Elvis tackled Daphne and Granny tried to suffocate me with a huge hug. Briar and Uncle Jake laughed from the porch and welcomed us home.

"And who is this?" Granny asked Daphne.

"Elvis, get off! Ha ha ha! Good boy." Daphne stood and brushed herself off.

"This is Johnny, my boyfriend." She blushed, pulling Johnny to her.

"Oh, and who said you could have a boyfriend?" Uncle Jake asked.

I stepped forward. "I did. Problem?" They all shook their heads.

"Come inside, let's have some supper. Spaghetti!" Granny called, marching us all into the house.

I lagged behind, wondering where my fairy was. I didn't see or hear him, so I went in the house to join the others in supper, and rejoicing.

&7-7&

"Lemme see the ring and oh! The pictures c'mon!" Daphne demanded of Aunt Briar and Uncle Jake.

"Calm down, Short Stop." Uncle J said.

"Oh, you're terrible, she's not little anymore, almost a teenager and with a boyfriend too. C'mon I'll show you!" Aunt Briar and Daphne made their way out of the kitchen to giggle as Uncle J and Johnny shook their heads. "Women." they said, exiting to male bond… weird.

"How did you get here liebling?" Granny asked as she scooped ice cream out for Snow, herself and I.

"Mustardseed had Goliath drive us. In a limo." I said nonchalantly, licked ice cream off my spoon.

"Fancy." she said.

"He drove us to the limits and a few hours' walk took us to Snow, who agreed to come along."

"How nice, thank you Snow."

"No problem."

"But this isn't what you want to hear, you want to know why I finally decided to come home. You want to know what convinced me, don't you?"

"Liebling--" Granny started.

"No, don't lie. It. Was. Puck."

The kitchen door swung open. "Me?" I turned and there he was, standing there.


	4. Kiss Me

**Sabrina POV**

Whatever it Takes, playing in my head loudly as Snow and Granny made some stupid excuse and practically ran from the room, my eyes only on Puck. He'd grown too. Almost a man. Beautiful. Even through his sweater I could tell his body was chiseled, probably from throwing heavy objects when he's mad. He was about a head taller than me. His eyes glowing green, strange I thought they were blue before… oh well what does it matter now?

I stood so suddenly my chair fell to the ground, the clattering snapping us out of the slow motion, time has stopped thing.

**Puck POV**

She looked so beautiful, almost a woman. Sitting right in front of me, her blue eyes glowing. Curves. She gained curves; why I noticed, I don't know. Long golden hair, I just wanted to touch it. Her lips pink, probably really soft. I want to kiss her.

She stood, looking into my eyes, her chair clattered to the ground as we walked toward each other.

**No one POV**

They embraced, Sabrina sobbing silently into Puck's chest. They could hear You(Rare) by Evanescence playing in the background somewhere; Daphne's doing. Puck kept whispering it's ok, and sweet nothings into her hair as he breathed in her scent. They held each other for what seemed like forever, until Kiss Me by Sixpence None the Richer made them look into each other's eyes.

_Kiss me._

And they kissed, softly at first, but closer, and tighter as their feelings poured out. They floated off the ground a little bit, kissing softly. As the song ended they floated down and ended the kiss.

**Sabrina POV**

"I missed you." he whispered to me, our foreheads touching, his sweet breath, washing over me.

"As did I." I whispered back. He kissed me softly again, tasting of sweet gingerbread men and Christmas.

"What took you so long?" he asked me as subtle as ever…

"I didn't realize how much I missed you until yesterday, well last night really." I looked into his eyes, and they softened.

"What made you think of me?"

I blushed. "Daphne's first kiss."

He smiled. "Oh yeah? With whom?"

"Johnny, Boy Who Cried Wolf."

"Well, at least it wasn't Peter Pan. Stupid boy in tights." we laughed, our noses bumping. He pulled me into one more sweet kiss and we sat. I decided to make rice and gravy for us, puttig rice and water in a plastic bowl and heating it up. **(an~ I know I have an obsession with gravy on things, but I'm hungry!!)** I scooped out equal shares and grabbed two sodas. We sat and ate while we talked.

Xx-xX

We talked late into the night, Daphne having already come in to say goodnight and tell us she would be in her new room with Johnny. I told her to behave and she blushed, knowing what I meant.

"Ready to sleep Grimm?" we were on the couch, I was lying wrapped up in his arms, my back to him, watching TV.

"Yeah." he grabbed the blanket off the top of the couch and floated us over to the Lay Z Boy **(Is that right… whatever _I_ don't own it.)**. We laid down and he clapped the lights off.

"Fancy." I giggled. He kissed me and we fell asleep, warm and cozy.

************

**Puck POV**

"Awww! I wonder who will get married first: these two, or _Billy_ and Snow." Red exclaimed when she saw us curled up together, watching Secret Garden.

I stuck my tongue out at her and Sabrina giggled. "Shut up." she murmured half heartedly. "Daphne!" she called.

"Mmmm, yeah?" Marshmallow called from the kitchen. "Do you think Mom and Dad will show up today?"

"Don't see why not. I mean we were gone most of last night into today…" she yelled.

"I'm hungry." Sabrina stated.

"How hungry?" I asked, smiling my most mischievous smile.

"What is that look on your face?"

"You'll see." and off we were, out the door to…

**CLIFFY HA HA HA!**


End file.
